A variety of injuries and conditions require repair of soft tissue damage, or reattachment of soft tissue to bone and/or surrounding tissue. For example, when otherwise healthy tissue has been torn away from a bone, such as a shoulder rotator cuff tendon being partially or completely torn from a humerus (a rotator cuff tear), surgery is often required to reattach the tissue to the bone, to allow healing and a natural reattachment to occur. A number of devices and methods have been developed for performing these surgical repairs. Some of the more successful methods including the use of suture fixation members, such as suture anchors, which typically include an anchor body having one or more suture attachment feature and include a tissue or bone engaging feature for retaining the suture anchor within or adjacent to the tissue or bone. Depending on the specific injury, one or more suture anchors connected to, or interconnected by, one or more segment of suture, may be used to perform the repair.
Surgery can also be required when a tear occurs in the substance of a single type of tissue, for example in the meniscus of the knee (a meniscal tear). One method of repairing such a tear is to stitch it closed by passing a length of suture through the tissue and tying the suture. Suture can also be used in conjunction with one or more suture anchors to repair such tissue tears. Sutures can be fastened to suture anchors and to tissue using knots tied by the surgeon during a repair procedure, or using “knotless” devices and methods, where one or more anchors and one or more sutures can be connected and tensioned without the surgeon needing to tie knots during the surgery. Knotless anchoring is of particular utility for minimally invasive surgeries, such as endoscopic or arthroscopic repairs, where the surgeon remotely manipulates the suture at the surgical site using tools inserted through a small diameter cannula or endoscopic tube, which can make the knotting process difficult and tedious.
Additionally, it can be difficult to deliver and position the anchors at a desired angle and location relative to the tissue, such as by the anchors moving from an intended location and angular orientation because of the suture attached thereto being knotted, pulled, and/or tensioned during the surgery. Anchors not being desirably angled and located may result in anchors positioned at a compromised angle and location instead of a more desirable angle and location and/or may result in one or more failed attempts at anchor delivery before desired angle and location is achieved.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved tissue repair devices, systems, and methods.